Canadian League Champions
by Alakazam17
Summary: Direct Sequel to the Canadian League, and prequel to the European League & Multiverse Chronicles. Jake and Sedna participate in the Pokemon Tournament in Toronto, while Team Oliga takes its final stand.


Yes, I'm actually planning on finishing this story up. This is the final chapter of The Canadian League, which is a fanfiction I have yet to post entirely on this site. But it also serves as the Epilogue for this fanfiction, thus the reason why I'm starting with it here.

So, the prologue for Canadian League Champions will also serve the roll of final Chapter of The Canadian League. Which finishes it off just as I had always wanted: with the start of a completely new story. XD

**Canadian League Champions**

**Prologue**

Jake, a young man from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, has embarked on a journey throughout the newly established Canadian Pokemon League. Along with Sedna, another trainer from Nunavut Territory's capital of Iqaluit, he has traveled to nine provinces, two territories, and at least one U.S. state. All the while venturing to the then eight gyms spread across the nation:

****************************************************************************************************

"Teddiursa, pull the Delibird into the water!" Sedna called out to her newest Pokemon. Teddiursa balanced herself steadily on the Wailmer's back, waiting for the Delibird to strike. _Not yet, not yet....NOW!_ The tiny bear cub leapt into the air, Headbutting the bird Pokemon straight into the rushing waves below....

Jake and Sedna both watched in awe as the Steelix appeared, rising his large head to the ceiling of the underground battlefield. Marshtomp and Absol do the same, as the Pokemon whips his tail against the wall, supported with razor-edged diamonds which leave no effect on him....

Weepinbell glowed a brilliant orange colour, changing form before his trainer's eyes. Sceptile, unwilling to wait any longer, comes racing in with her claws outstretched. Weepinbell-er, _Victreebel_, rather-was already forming foul toxins from within his body, waiting for the best time to release them....

As Aerodactyl swooped down with his fangs at the ready, Jake's Alakazam was creating Double Teams clones-five, to be exact. The maneuver was effective, as the ancient bird Pokemon flew right through one of the clones, performing a three-sixty before crashing into one of her comrades' rocks....

Camerupt and Swampert looked eye-to-eye, both determined as ever to win. Camerupt was on his home 'turf, surrounded by the lava moat, but that was not going to help him this time. Swampert, already worn down from the previous attacks, released a stream of Muddy Water....

Girafarig ran at top-speed away from the Rapidash, in obvious agony as the blue fire spread across his tail. However, much to the battlers' awe, the Pokemon suddenly stopped, turning around to face his opponent head on. He knew he was going to go down, and he wanted to keep his dignity intact. Sedna respected that, and she knew that had it not been a Gym Battle, she would have let the Girafarig be. However, this _was_ a Gym Battle....

Two of the suits of armour began glowing a deep red colour, as the Blaziken erupted from beneath them. "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!" The Blaziken, concentrating too much on the Swampert, had forgotten about the other Pokemon on the field. The Pidgeot struck, sending him flying head first into the cracked floorboards....

Kingdra stares at Jake's Wailmer, who was looking ready to roll over from exhaustion. He begins to make the finishing blow, when he, and soon Jake, notices something. The Wailmer begins to glow brightly, seemingly preparing for another attack. But instead of releasing a beam attack or a stream of water, he just kept growing. And growing. And growing....

*********************************************************************************************************

Finally receiving their eighth and final badge, Jake and Sedna have now become eligible for entry in the Canadian League Tournament, which after receiving countless votes from Pokemon Fan Universe, Pokecommunity, Serebii, Pokemon Elite 2000, Bulbagarden, & Pokemon Frontier-all Pokemon fan clubs, of course-will be held in Canada's largest city, Toronto. These are just two of the many trainers who will be making their way to Toronto in the coming weeks.

And not just trainers are expected here in T-Dot. Representatives from other Leagues are confirmed to be arriving in the city shortly, wanting to see how Canada will handle the event. Some confirmed Leaders include Dennis of the European League, Sabrina of the Indigo League, and all of the remaining Gym Leaders from the former United States. We will be-

Jake turned off the television.

"I can't believe they had footage from our battles," he said, looking to Sedna. "Did you know your sister had recorded our battle?"

Sedna was out on the balcony, listening to the cries of the Wingull in the evening air. She was barefoot, with an old pair of jeans and a faded out yellow T-shirt, and she was staring out into space. She no longer needed her jacket on in the spring weather, allowing her long black hair to be exposed to the outside. They were in Toronto now, fifteen stories above ground level, in one of the many hotels offering rooms to those in town for the tournament.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I knew about it. It just never ocurred to me that I'd ever see my battles on national television," she added with a laugh.

Jake nodded in agreement as he went over to her. He was similarly dressed, with a pair of worn and ripped jeans, and a red T-shirt that he had gotten years before in St. John's. He put a Toronto Blue Jays cap over his dirty blonde hair, and stepped out onto the balcony.

Sedna was right: it was quite nice out there. He could see a fair bit of the city, right out to Lake Ontario in the south. And everywhere in between, there were the various arenas where their tournament battles would be taking place. Most notable of these was the Toronto SkyDome, where they had had their battle with Will, the incumbent Gym Leader for the city.

And also in within the city limits, unbeknownst to many of the tourists and citizens alike, was the leader of Team Oliga. Known simply as George, he was the man responsible for the United States' fall to chaos. Jake had not seen him since the day he met Sedna, but he had heard of him countless times afterward. Most notably, the message that had been left for them at Halifax Harbour:

_We have Smallwood._

Mr. Smallwood, Jake's next door neighbour and old friend, had went to visit him while he was getting ready for his eigth gym battle, wanting to see the fight that get his friend into the Canadian League.

But Team Oliga had abducted him during the match, for reasons still unknown to the trainer. The letter gave details about a pick-up point, where it stated that he would have to go if if ever wanted to see Mr. Smallwood again. It sounded too much like a trap, but he knew he had to go regardless.

The fact that the pick-up point was in Toronto during the tournament could not have been a coincidence. Team Oliga must have had something up their sleeves. Despite their being defeated in the former United States, many of the higher ranking officials were still on the loose. And knowing them, they would not be going down without a fight....

"Is everything all right, Jake?" Sedna asked, her head tilted to the side as she looked into her friend's worriful eyes.

Jake, being brought back into the present by her words, took his hand in hers as the two looked out towards the lake. There was a fireworks show going on, signaling the start of tournament festivities.

"Everything is fine," Jake said. The fireworks were a sight to behold that high in the the sky. But looking deep into Sedna's eyes, Jake couldn't help but think that the pyrotechnics display was insignificant. "We've been on quite a journey together, Sedna. And now it has apparently come to an end," he added, indicating the celebration at ground level. He then smiled. "But that couldn't be further from the truth. This is just the beginning."

Almost as the words were out of his mouth, the final fireworks went off, filling the night sky with a dazzling display of lights from every colour imaginable.

But Jake and Sedna had not turned to see it. Before they had even known themselves, they were embraced in a kiss, lasting until even the tiniest sparks of light had coiled into nothingness....


End file.
